


New Year's Eve

by miroyuuu



Series: Yu & Ji [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroyuuu/pseuds/miroyuuu
Summary: Before they met each other, Yu and Ji had pretty shit New Year's Eve celebration. Now, things were different.





	New Year's Eve

On new years eve, Yu and Ji didn't go out and party. In fact they didn't go out at all. Before they met, Ji had always gone clubbing or hanging out at bars the whole night, drinking his sorrows away with whatever creepy old man he was sucking money out of at the time, but then again, that wasn't very different from his daily routine. It was no special occasion to him, just another solemn reminder that _yet another_ depressing year had passed, and that there was a new upcoming year to struggle through. As for Yu, he was always forced into going to his father's work parties, the whole clan renting out entire high-class cabaret clubs, drinking hard alcohol and flaunting their wealth to cutesy hosts feeding them shrimp. Naturally as the son of the leader, _The Great Liwei_ , his attendance was quite important. The party was glamorous, with dozens of people and delicious food and drink. It would be anyone's ideal way to spend the night, but he just found it to be... boring. At some point, sitting alone in the corner drowning himself with scotch while listening to the howling laughter and play-fighting just wasn't appealing. Both Yu and Ji never truly enjoyed New Year's Eve, but it wasn't some bitter "I don't have someone to kiss at midnight," it was just, not fun. But now... now that they had each other, they could spend their New Year's Eve _genuinely_ happy, spending time with each other, celebrating in their own way and enjoying each others company.

Yu's house was built on one of the highest points of the city's area, slowly growing less and less busy, with a gradual slope upwards at it's ends. There, it was mostly empty forests and cliffs. His house was remote from all the other buildings, it took about a 15 minute drive to get there from the city and, while beautiful with it's stunning view, overlooking the city, a twinkling maze of lights in the dark abyss, it could be quite lonesome, even eerie at times. And they loved it, the isolated peace and quiet. The huge empty mansion that Yu had once lived in completely alone, was now occupied by him and his bloodbag... his boyfriend. The jacuzzi was used much more often, and his morning workouts in his home-gym were now accompanied with a pair of sleepy eyes watching him. They spent their nights there, living lavishly in their own little world. A big plus was that Ji could go skinny dipping in their pool with no worries, not to mention they had a great view of the fireworks too.

They started off the night guzzling down champagne in tall skinny glasses, lounging in Yu's outdoor hot tub, they were only slightly buzzed, staring out into the sky and ever-so-casually feeling each other up under lit-up, bubbling water. It was so warm beneath the surface but from the shoulders up, Ji was shivering, goosebumps covering his arms. He seated himself on Yu's lap, manually pulling his boyfriend's arms around him while the vampire simply watched and chuckled. He peeked down and planted a kiss on Ji's forehead, his short black hair, dripping wet and slicked back, revealing his forehead, a rare sight to most. He made a mental note to wash all the chlorine out of his hair that night. Ji turned around to face him, leaning in just slightly, tip of his cold damp nose tapping his boyfriend's. Sitting on his thighs and hugging him close, he laid his head on Yu's shoulder, letting out a relaxed sigh, breath puffs of heat dissipating into the cold air. Yu stroked his hand up and down Ji's wet, dripping back, petting him as he felt the boy melt into his touch, curling his back and smiling into his shoulder. "Ji, it's almost midnight." They kissed as the first fireworks went off, bursts of color, muted erratic booms as light painted the sky. Their lips were soft and wet, Ji slipped some tongue which made Yu grin. They broke to take a breath, gazing into each other's eyes, tiny speckles of bright white reflections in their eyes.

Their seemingly innocent kiss led to a full fledged make out session, hands grabbing everywhere, biting lips and frantic gasps for air, which naturally turned into a jaccuzzi fuck, the steam flooding their sinuses as the last of the fireworks went off. It was one of ji's favorite places to fuck, one of many odd yet hot locations. It wasn't exactly their first time getting it on in the hot tub.

Stretching out and brushing his hair back, Yu pulled Ji out of the water, throwing a towel over his face and carrying him inside, tracking water across the stone walkway. Yu shook his head back and forth, deep red forked hair spraying water everywhere. He quite resembled a dog Ji thought, in more ways than one.

Arriving at their bathroom, Yu turned on the hot water, dim yellow light shining on them as they stood under the stream. "I didn't know you were so fond of the holiday. That was _quite_ a celebration..." Ji sneered with a wink. "Shut up, _you_ loved it" Yu laughed, pinching him on the cheek. They took a quick shower together, Ji singing with over-exaggerated gestures and expressions as Yu massaged shampoo into his hair, mumbling to the boy to keep still. And Ji in return washed Yu's back, paying special care to every scar, peppering kisses along the particular one that went from his shoulder blade to waist.

They stepped out, dripping wet and clean. Before drying himself off, Yu would always grab his most lush pink towel (which was purchased a mere month after Ji moving in), pat his bloodbag dry, a loving servant to his bratty yet lovable boyfriend. Yu also had them tailored personalized bathrobes, black and fluffy, their names embroidered in gold. While he wanted to laugh at how cheesy and extra it was, Ji actually found it incredibly cute when Yu first showed them to him, awkwardly handing them over, actually somewhat flushing over his anniversary present. It was such a rare and adorable sight, plus Ji was a huge sucker for luxurious items.

Comfortable and cozy in their matching robes and towel-dried hair, Yu carried Ji bridal-style to their bedroom's balcony. They snuggled up on the bench, soft pillows and blankets already there, little glowing string lights framing the perimeter of the balcony, candles of all different sizes melded onto a small table, and a gleaming lantern in the corner. It was beautiful. They held each other softly, chatting about little pointless things, playing with each other's hair before falling into a quiet moment of pure bliss. New Year's Eve may have been a bore before they'd met each other but now, things were good. They were _real_ good.


End file.
